Black Shadows
by Ivory Jade
Summary: Harry's world is turned upside down. Watch as he fights for what he wants and find what he needs along the way. SLASH.


Black Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything for the Harry Potter universe; that is completely owned by J.K. Rowling. This first 5 chapters of this story were written by DarkSireness929.

Chapter One: Inheritance

Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive for what he hoped would be the last time. It was exactly 5 to midnight, and as Harry sat there and recalled the last conversation he had with Hermione, before he discovered hers and Ron's Betrayal.

: Flashback :

_Harry sat with Hermione in the back of the library doing homework._

"_Harry?" she asked._

"_Yes, Hermione?" he questioned._

"_Do you know what will happen on your 17__th__ birthday?"_

_Harry looked at her inquisitively and then shook head._

"_No, Hermione. Nothing bad or weird, I hope."_

_She shook her head negatively._

"_Harry, if a witch or wizard is powerful enough, on their 17__th__, they will reach their full potential by receiving their inheritance gifts from their bloodlines."_

"_Oh?" he questioned._

"_Yes, I read it in that wizarding traditions book I bought last Hogsmeade weekend."_

_: End Flashback :_

Harry looked at the clock on his desk and noticed it was exactly midnight, and he quickly threw up a Silencing Charm.

As soon as the charm was up, he felt a rapid fire pain shoot across his body, changing his appearance.

He felt himself grow from the 5'9" he was to at least an even 6'1". He watched in agony and amazement as his very malnourished body turned to a body with a healthy tan color and a hard, well-muscled chest. He felt his incisors grow longer and wondered if there was some sort of creature blood in his veins. He screamed in pure agony when he felt wings emerge from his back. Finally, it was over or at least the physical appearance part. He noticed also that he no longer needed his glasses. He noticed his hair had lengthened to just below his shoulders and was a color black so dark, that if put under a bright light, it shined blue.

Harry was extremely worn out. He unnoticeably cast a wandless cleaning charm on the floor where all the blood had collected from the sprouting of his wings. He then turned to his bed and fell asleep. Unfortunately the second part of his inheritance was about to begin.

_: Dream Sequence :_

_Harry was currently sitting by the lake at Hogwarts._

"_Harry."_

_Harry whipped his head around, only to see his parents, Sirius, and what he thought were the Founder's and Merlin._

"_Mum?" he questioned softly._

"_Yes, Harry it's me, but you have to let us explain why we are here."_

"_Alright, explain please."_

_Lily led her son over to the rest of the group and they sat down._

"_Harry, you are probably wondering why in the world you have wings and fangs?"_

"_Sort of."_

"_Harry, did Dumbledore ever tell you that I was muggle-born?"_

"_Many times."_

"_Well he lied to you. The Evans line is a direct descendant of Merlin, and Rowena here. I was blood adopted into the Evans line, because it was thought to be only squibs left in it. James' families are the descendants of Godric and Helga over there. You have wings and fangs because in Salazar's line, people have been known to be half-dragon if really powerful. By the way, your fangs are poisonous just so you know._

"_Am I somewhat related to Tom Riddle?"_

_Lily looked at her son directly and said, "You are directly connected to Tom Riddle. Had I grown up with him, my name would've been Lily Susannah Riddle. He's you're Grandfather. That's where your Slytherin blood comes from." _

"_No wonder the hat said I would've done well in Slytherin."_

_James interrupted Lily at this point._

"_Lils, we have to get moving."_

"_Yes, sorry."_

_James looked at his son and said "Harry, the other reason we are here is to pass along our powers to you."_

"_But, first we have to let Merlin open the part of your brain you don't use._

_Merlin stepped up to Harry and said "Harry, I'm going to place my hands on your temples. My hands will glow white for a second and then you should feel a slight burning sensation. When the sensation has passed let me know, alright?"_

_Harry nodded_

_Merlin placed his hands where he said, and they indeed glowed white._

_Harry stood there, trying to ignore the burning. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had locked this much of his mind and powers away. Of all the powers locked away, the ones he seemed most interested in were the __**Sano**__, or Heal powers, and the Blood Magic._

_Harry was seething. Dumbledore had locked so much of his mind away. 'There must be something he doesn't want me to know.' He thought to himself._

_Finally, the burning stopped and Harry seemed to relax. _

_James, Lily, and Sirius came over to him._

_Sirius seemed to notice his slight tenseness and reached out to him._

"_What's wrong, Pup?"_

_Harry looked at his parent's and godfather and replied, "I have never really realized until now just how thoroughly manipulated I was." He looked to the ground._

_Lily grabbed Harry's chin and told him strongly, "Harry, none of this was your fault, only Dumbledore's."_

_Sirius looked at Harry with a smile. "On a happier note, how much of your mind was unlocked?"_

"_Sixty-six percent, and I could only use thirty percent before, so now I can use ninety-six percent." He said happily._

"_Good, reading should be easier for you now."_

"_What powers were unlocked?"_

"_Sano, or Heal, Blood Magic. Advoco Ignis, or Summon Fire, and Invacatio Vita, or Call Life." _

"_Those are some pretty neat gifts to have, Pup." Sirius said_

_But now, The Founder's and I must give you our gift so we can leave this realm. We'll start with Salazar since his are most important." said Rowena for the first time._

"_Alright" Harry agreed._

_Salazar stepped over to Harry and said "Ready?"_

_He nodded._

"_The first gift I have for you is for you to become a natural Occlumens and Legilimens. The second is the knowledge of the Dark Arts and Potions, whether they are ancient spells and potions or not. The third gift is that of my own created ParselMagic, or spells done in parseltongue, and Shadow Magic. The final gift is that I'm going to refine your control over your Blood Magic."_

"_And how're you going to give me these gifts?"_

"_Same process that Merlin opened your mind with, except it will tingle rather than burn."_

"_Oh."_

_With that, Salazar placed his hands on Harry's temples and his hands glowed green for a moment then changed to black then a very dark red._

_Salazar turned to Merlin and said "I do believe you were next?"_

_Merlin stepped over to Harry and told him "I have three gifts for you, please use them wisely and correctly."_

"_My gifts to you are Elemental Magic, so along with your Summon Fire and Call Life, you will be able to control and manipulate fire, water, wind, and earth. The second is Wandless Magic; you will be able to do almost every spell wandlessly, bar the unforgivables. The last is Wordless Magic, you will be able do again; most spells wordlessly, again barring the unforgivables. Whenever you're ready?"_

_Harry motioned for him to begin._

_He placed his hands on his temples, and they were glowing bright silver for all three gifts. When he removed his hands, he looked directly at Harry and told him "Remember, my Heir, that help will always come from where you are loved. I must go now; I shall see you when you enter the Beyond, hopefully not too soon though, alright? Come Salazar, we are finished here."_

_Salazar and Merlin walked away and faded into the shadows._

_Harry filed away their information in his mind behind his shields._

_Rowena turned to Godric and said "Our turn."_

_They walked over to him and Rowena said "I have four gifts for you, plus a physical gift that should be a major help. Godric, I believe you said you had 4 gifts for him?"_

"_Yes." He said in what Harry thought was a gruff voice, but kind nonetheless._

_Rowena then said__,__ "My first three gifts to you are the knowledge on Charms, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. My fourth__:__ I'm going to fix the link between you and your Grandfather. The Headmaster has manipulated it to do what he wants it to do, and he shouldn't be able to. I warn you, the knowledge part will still tingle, however, when I fix the link it burn something awful. Also, it should unlock your telepathy gift, which means you will be able to contact him telepathically. As well as your mate, most probably."_

"_Ready?"_

_Harry nodded._

"_I'm going to do the link first, so we can get the pain over with, alright?"_

_Again, he nodded his head in affirmation._

_Rowena placed her thin, delicate hands on his temples, and the power flared a deep and decadent color of purple. He could see how many of the visions he had had were manipulated by the Headmaster. His head felt like lightning struck it, but he knew if he moved, the connection would break, so he stood there and grit his teeth."_

_Finally after 5 or so minutes, the pain subsided. "Need a minute?"_

"_Please?"_

_After a couple of minutes, he got his bearings together, and could now finally see what strong Occlumency shields were 'supposed' to look like, and how you were 'supposed' to organize your thoughts, feelings, emotions, desires, fears, etc…_

_Harry looked at Rowena with knowing eyes. "Let's continue," he gestured._

_Rowena once again placed her hands on his temples and they were glowing a vibrant color of royal blue._

_As they information passed through, he sorted it away into his shields and barriers._

_Rowena released her hands and said "Farewell. But remember heir, trust not only your friends, but trust your enemies as well." With that she faded away into the shadows._

_Godric walked over and said "I'm going to place my hands on your shoulders for part of the exchange, alright?" he said kindly and smiled at him._

_Harry nodded._

"_Two of the gifts you will receive should've been unlocked when you turned eleven, however, because of Dumbledore's block on you, it didn't. It won't hurt to unlock them; it will just feel like you have a stinging sensation in your head. The two gifts I'm talking about are Magicus Aspectus, or Magic Sight. It allows you to read a wizard's aura to tell how powerful they are. The lighter the color, the weaker they are. Pure Black is the Strongest, which __is __what you are currently. Pure White is the weakest. Dumbledore is a very dark shade of red, so he will be a powerful opponent to overcome. The other gift is something only known in my bloodline. It's called Beast Speech. It works on all animals Magical and Muggle, except snakes and canines. Snakes are an apparent reason, as you speak Parseltongue. Canines will become apparent after you talk with your godfather later._

"_Let's get these over with, so you don't have to feel any pain any longer than you have to."_

_Harry agreed._

_Godric placed his hands on Harry's temples and Harry stabilized himself._

_The glow started as a whitish-silver color, but soon turned to a radiant red._

_Meanwhile, Harry was again gritting his teeth, and filing away the information being transferred. _

"_Now, the other two powers are just knowledge on Defense against the Dark Arts, and Hand-to-Hand Combat. After this, you will be able to use most weapons; however, you will have to practice them to keep the knowledge."_

"_When we get to the hand-to-hand combat part that is where I'll move my hands to your shoulders."_

_With that he placed his hands on Harry's temples, and his hands started glowing a dark golden color._

_Harry put all the knowledge into its proper place._

_Godric placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, they started glowing Mercury- colored silver. He watched in amazement as information on how to use a long sword, daggers, quarterstaff, katana, bow and arrow, short sword, and other weapons flew past him. He filed it all away for later use._

_Godric removed his hands, and started to walk away but turned around and said "Heir, my parting words for are, Trust Snape and Trust the Malfoys." With that he faded in to shadows._

_Helga, the last of the founders, came up to him and told him "I only have three gifts for you, young heir, but they will undoubtedly help you in the future. I am going to give you all my knowledge on Herbology and Healing. I am going to refine your Advoco Ignis and Invacatio Vita gifts. And I'm going to refine your Elemental magic."_

_With that said she placed her hands on Harry's temples and her hands changed a myriad of different colors, throughout the time they were there. She looked sadly at Harry and said__,__ "I must go now, Harry, but the all of the founders', Merlin, and your parents and godfather are all watching over you."_

_She walked sadly away and faded just like all the others had done. _

_Harry walked over to his parents and his godfather, who were staring at him proudly. Lily embraced her son, and said__,__ "You understand now, and we hope you will take our advice and try to seek out your Grandfather, for he is the one you need to fight with. You are the Dark Heir, and your refusal to be the heir has hurt him greatly."_

_Harry looked at his feet, "I did not understand, but I do now, and I will speak with my Grandfather, and rectify the situation that has gotten out of proportion."_

_Lily looked at her son appraisingly, "Thank you."_

_James turned to his son and said "Harry, you know how some magical beings have mates?"_

_Harry looked at him startled for a moment, then responded "Yes, Dad."_

_Lily looked at her son and said__,__ "Well, you have a mate."_

_Harry looked astonished._

_Sirius decided to put his input in now. "We believe your mate to be the Malfoy heir, because of something that happened when you were really little."_

"_What happened?" he questioned_

"_We invited Lucius and Narcissa over for tea. And of course they brought Draco."_

"_Well when it was both your nap time we laid you in the crib first, but when Narcissa laid Draco down, he scooted closer to you and curled around you unintentionally."_

_Harry looked startled for a moment then replied__,__ "Then there is a good chance that he probably is my mate. And he hates me…"_

_Sirius looked at his godson and told him directly, "Pup, I bet if you explained the reason for denying him your friendship, and Dumbledore's manipulations, he will understand and forgive you."_

_Lily and James agreed with Sirius _

"_Prongslet, before we go, Lily and I have a gift for you. After that Sirius can give you his gifts, but then we too must go."_

_Harry looked at them sadly, but nodded his head anyway._

_Lily and James handed him a black egg, designed with silver flames intricately. Harry looked at the egg for a moment, until it started to glow. When the glowing faded, the egg started to crack. _

_Hatched from the egg, was a beautiful black and silver phoenix, and female by the looks of it._

"_She's beautiful," he murmured, "Let me guess, you want me to blood bond with her so she will be my familiar?"_

"_Yes." They said together_

_Harry summoned a blade, and cut the palm of his right hand. He let several drops of his blood fall into the silver flames atop her head. Suddenly, power oozed out from all around them, and the phoenix's once silver-gray eyes were now a deep emerald green color."_

_Harry looked at his parents, who nodded approvingly__._

"_Harry, your mother and I found this phoenix egg at the back of a creature store when we were on an order mission in Africa for Dumbledore, trying to somewhat rally foreign wizards to *help* with the war. The proprietor of the store said that no one would buy it because it was a black phoenix, and it symbolized the Dark side, so we bought it and put a stasis charm on her until now."_

"_What are you going to name her?" Sirius asked _

_Harry thought about this for a moment or so._

_He came to a conclusion and responded "Her name will be Shakina; it means Beautiful One in African."_

"_Wonderful." His parents said._

_Lily and James looked at Harry sadly, and told him it was time for them to return to their own realm. They hugged him and told him they loved him, and then they faded away__._

_Harry turned to his Godfather and smiled said "Guess you wanted to talk, eh Padfoot?"_

_Sirius smiled at his godson._

"_Yes, I wanted you to know that I don't blame you, Bellatrix, or your grandfather for my subsequent death. It was all a setup, to keep you safe until your seventeenth birthday, and until you knew the truth."_

_Harry smiled through his tears, "Thanks, Padfoot, it means a lot."_

_Sirius smiled and said "Your welcome, Prongslet."_

"_Onto other things: Harry, did you ever wonder why Godric and Salazar mentioned that canines don't work on the Beast Speech?"_

_Harry looked at Sirius interestingly, surprised by the question._

"_Yeah, I did wonder about that. Salazar mentioned that you would tell me why that is though."_

_Sirius was wearing a very sheepish expression._

"_Well, Harry, you know that there is a magical canine called a Grim, which symbolizes infinite bad luck?"_

_Harry, for what seemed the thousandth time tonight, nodded his head in confirmation._

"_Well, Grims have their own special language. It has no particular name, I just call it Grim Speech, but it extends to all canines magical and muggle."_

"_Oh." Was all Harry said._

"_That's the power I'm extending to you tonight. Plus, I have one other gift, but you'll just have to wait." He smiled_

_Harry rolled his eyes dramatically._

"_Ready, Pup?"_

"_Ready whenever you are, Padfoot__.__"_

_Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, the power glowed bright gold and then faded away._

_Sirius smiled at his now very powerful godson._

"_Now what was the other gift you had, Padfoot?"_

_Sirius looked at his godson seriously and said__,__ "This gift is a gift, but also a reminder that you should heed your more Slytherin instincts." With that said Sirius hissed something, and Harry jumped, being surprised._

_Out of the sleeve of his shirt, a black snake with green and white stripes crisscrossing diagonally, obviously male, came slithering out."_

_Harry looked at Sirius and told him firstly, "I didn't know you could speak Parseltongue, Padfoot__.__"_

_Sirius smiled slyly and said, "It is a well-hidden gift. My family has married into the Slytherin line before. My mum was mad as ever when she discovered I had the gift and Regulus didn't."_

"_Alright then," he said patiently._

_Harry turned to the snake and said __:: You are to be my other familiar, how do I go about creating a bond with you ?::_

_:: You put a drop of your blood on my tongue__.__ ::_

_:: Do you wish to be bonded to me? ::_

_:: I have waited a long time for this, Master, I would be honored__.__ ::_

_:: When we are bonded, do not call me master, just call me Harry, alright? ::_

_:: Alright, then__.__.__ :: the snake replied__._

_Harry once again cut his right palm, where it had healed earlier, and let a drop of blood fall on the snake's tongue and watched as the snake's eyes became almost the same color as the phoenix's, and as the green stripes became a deep green, and the white one's became a dark silver color._

_:: Thank you for being my familiar__.__ ::_

_:: Your most welcome, young vipera. ::_

_Harry looked his godfather and smiled his thanks._

_Sirius looked at his godson and said "Your welcome, Prongslet."_

_Sirius looked at his godson and told him he must go, but before he faded away, he turned around and said "The Founder's wish me to in form you that they are going to override the Headmaster's wish to keep you in Gryffindor, and if he doesn't resort you, then he will be ousted from Hogwarts. I also would like to tell you that when you wake up, you should probably have a letter from Gringotts waiting for you, telling you to come at earliest convenience, mostly to take care of your parents and my wills, along with your emancipation papers, and to tell you about your vaults, property and other things that Dumbledore should have told you about a long time ago. I also feel the need to tell you to go Ollivander's Wand shop and have him make you a custom made wand. I love you, Pup, and I always will. Never forget that."_

_Sirius then turned around and faded into the darkness._

_Harry felt himself starting to wake up._

_: End Dream Sequence :_

Harry woke. He knew he should feel exhausted, but he felt totally refreshed. He looked over at his desk. The luminous alarm clock read 5:30 am. Uncle Vernon would be getting up any minute now to start getting ready for work. Unfortunately for him, Harry won't be cooking this morning. Like Sirius had said, there was a letter on a neat scroll of parchment with the Gringotts symbol on it.

It read:

Dear Mr. Potter:

Due to your rather large inheritance, it would be most convenient if I could speak with you at your earliest convenience. I have put in a portkey to be activated by the word "Umbra" at your convenience. It would be best if you didn't tell the headmaster where you are going.

Good day to you.

Silverstone

Potter family Goblin

Harry smiled and thought, 'Grandfather, I'll seek you out when I have taken care of business at Gringotts.'

Harry got up, showered, changed into the casual robes he bought last year, and quickly fixed himself some toast, lest the Dursleys' be angry at him.

After he had finished his toast, he went upstairs and got his things ready. He sets Hedwig on her way to the Leaky Cauldron. After checking he has everything, Harry leaves his hell of the last 17 years. Taking one last look at the house, he silently vows to make the Dursley's pay for what they did to him. Giving him a roof over his head does not make up for all the abuse he suffered.

He looked at Shakina and told her, :: Shakina, go with Hedwig and wait for me at the Leaky Cauldron, but stay out of the public's sight. They may not take it too well if they see you. ::

:: Alright, Harry, I understand. :

:: Good you two, now get going; we have a long day ahead of us:

He turned to his snake and asked: Do you have a name that I can call you by? :

: No, Harry, I don't. You are free to name me as you wish. :

Harry thought about names for a moment and tried several, but finally agreed upon Ramses, or Sun Born in African, as the snake was the magical version of a black mamba, that came from Africa.

:: Do you want to curl around my arm before we go to Gringotts? ::

:: Yes, please. : replied Ramses.

Harry held out his arm and let Ramses get comfortable. After he was, Harry shrunk Hedwig's cage enough to fit nicely in his trunk. He shrunk his trunk down enough to fit in his pocket. He grabbed the letter from Gringotts, and clearly stated "Umbra." He was gone in a whirl of multi-colored lights.

A few hours later Vernon Dursley comes into the kitchen to find a note from his nephew.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley,

As you can see, I have left the house for good. Before you start cheering, let me leave you with a little warning: there will not be a hole deep enough, that you can hide in, where I won't find you. You will pay for what you did to me. And you won't be able to contact Dumbledore; no one will know until it is too late to save you.

Harry

A/N:

Umbra is Latin for Shadows

Sano is Latin for heal

Advoco Ignis is Summon Fire in Latin

Invacatio Vita is Call Life in Latin

Vipera- Translation for snake in Latin

So, I'm back. Hopefully you can forgive me for taking so long and support any future fics DarkSirensess929 or myself may make. I hope you will enjoy this one.

The story will be posted on both our accounts and will be the same until the tone of the story will change. As the story progresses it will be more clear.

Ivory Jade.


End file.
